


Breathe In to Breathe Out

by ragingrainbow



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Alright, love,” Nick says as he walks into the room, coming up to put a hand on Harry’s shoulder. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>It’s not really a question, but Harry nods anyway, and tilts his face up to ask for a kiss. Nick obliges him. Harry slowly brings his hands up to unbutton Nick’s shirt, and Nick lets him do that, too.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe In to Breathe Out

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [s hostagesfic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hostagesfic) for the beta!

“I called for your car love, be ready in five.” Nick says, his hand warm on Harry’s back. 

Harry spins around, ready to protest, because it sounds like Nick wants to play this game where they pretend like they’re not leaving together. And usually that’s fine, Harry gets that he can’t always be seen coming back to Nick’s, but tonight Harry just wants to be together.

The way Nick’s looking at him makes Harry’s protests stick in his throat. “Yeah, okay,” he says instead. 

Nick smiles warmly at him. “Good boy. Paps shouldn’t follow you unless you leave with me. I’ll give you about 40 minutes, be ready for me.”

Nick is right about the paps; of course, they’ve done this before. Shaking off paps has become second nature by now, in a way that still makes Harry stop and boggle at how _this is his life now_ , sometimes. But right now he has no time for that, right now he has directions to follow. 

Harry showers; glad that they had enough time together before going out for Nick to help him clean himself properly, because he hates doing it on his own. It also means he can shower quickly, so he can get everything ready and still have enough time to kneel quietly on the bed for a while before Nick returns. 

Nick doesn’t require him to kneel as he waits, but Harry likes to do it. He finds that it helps him settle, especially like this, after a night out and when he’s just back from tour. He tries to find a quiet space in his own head; focuses on what Nick might do to him tonight. 

Harry’s half hard by the time Nick comes home. Nick comes in so quietly that he’s in the doorway to the bedroom before Harry even realises that he’s back. He pauses there, just looks at Harry for long enough that Harry finds it hard to keep still. 

“Alright, love,” Nick says as he walks into the room, coming up to put a hand on Harry’s shoulder. 

It’s not really a question, but Harry nods anyway, and tilts his face up to ask for a kiss. Nick obliges him. Harry slowly brings his hands up to unbutton Nick’s shirt, and Nick lets him do that, too. 

Harry has Nick topless - it’s a slow process, getting clothes off in between kisses - by the time Nick pushes him down onto the bed. Harry loves the weight of Nick as Nick hovers above him; the feel of rough denim on his naked cock. He arches into it, and Nick chuckles. 

“Always so eager, popstar.”

Harry just grins up at Nick, because it’s not like he can honestly deny it. He wouldn’t want to anyway, because Nick’s obviously pleased, and his answering smile spreads warmth all across Harry’s skin. 

Nick taps the headboard above them, and Harry raises his arms to let Nick catch his wrists in his hand. He strains a little as Nick sucks a hickey into the skin just below his collarbone; just to properly feel the bondage of Nick’s grasp. 

“Keep your hands there,” Nick instructs as he lets go so he can slide down; reach more of Harry’s body. 

Harry really wants to touch, wants to spell his pleasure out with his fingers in Nick’s hair. But he grips onto the headboard instead, because more than that he wants to please Nick. He kinda wishes Nick would tie him up; but then, he likes this too, being caåtured by nothing but Nick’s words. 

Nick takes his time, touching and kissing Harry’s skin, mapping it out like he might have forgotten some minute detail during their weeks apart. Harry melts back onto the bed; he loves this, it feels a bit like Nick’s reclaiming him after so many uninvited touches he endures on tour. 

Harry whines when he realises that Nick is staying completely clear of his dick. He knows it’s not up to him, but he really wants Nick’s mouth and he thinks he’s been good enough to deserve it. Nick just pets his thigh and pulls away. 

“Thought we’d try something new tonight. Alright?” 

It takes Harry several moments of blinking up at Nick to get it. They’ve talked about this, before Harry went on tour, a few times on the phone while he was away. Harry hadn’t been sure that it was something Nick actually wanted to do. 

“Yeah, please Nick.” 

Nick comes back up to give Harry another kiss before he gets the lube from the bedside table. Harry feels nervousness settle in the pit of his stomach, mingling with excitement. He’s never done this with anyone else, but Nick knows that and he trusts Nick. Nick has never been anything but gentle and patient with him. 

“You can bring your hands down if you want to, love. Make yourself comfortable.” Nick has one hand on Harry’s knee, squeezes it a little, reassuring. 

“I think- I think this is good. For now.” He feels like he needs to hold onto something, even if Nick’s hand on his stomach is normally enough to ground him. He can’t stop himself from looking at Nick’s fingers as he slicks lube over them, noticing just how big Nick’s hands. 

Nick circles a wet finger around Harry’s hole. Harry sucks in a breath; an involuntary reaction due to the nerves skittering beneath his skin. But Nick’s patient, waits until Harry breathes out again and relaxes. 

“Good boy.” 

Harry loses himself in the feel of Nick’s long fingers stretching him. Up to three fingers is easy enough, familiar. Nick takes his time, pulling away a few times to apply more lube, crooking his fingers to rub against Harry’s prostate. 

The fourth finger is more difficult than Harry anticipated, even though he feels relaxed and loose-limbed. Nick’s hands are big, and Harry can’t stop himself from trembling as Nick gets his pinky in up past the knuckle, thumb pressed against Harry’s perineum. Harry whimpers, hips stuttering against Nick’s steadying hand. 

“Too much?” Nick asks softly. All Harry can do is shake his head in response as he puffs out little breaths, reminds his body to stay relaxed. 

Nick gives him plenty of time to get used to the stretch, carefully spreading his fingers, working tiny sounds out of Harry that Harry finds he has no control over. Nick leans down to lick and suck at the ink on Harry’s inner thigh; the tiny anchor that’s in Nick’s favourite spot to bruise. It undoes something in Harry, the wide stretch of Nick’s fingers combined with the slight sting of a fresh hickey, and he’s begging for more even before it becomes a conscious thought. 

“Alright love, I’ve got you.” Nick gets more lube, spreading it on liberally before he starts working his thumb in. 

It’s a sharp stretch of too much, _too much_ , and Harry has to blink away a few tears. There are a few moments where it seems impossible - there is no way it will fit - even as Nick works forward and back in slow, short motions, trying to coax Harry’s body to open up. And then it happens; Nick’s whole hand eases into him, and for a moment Harry can’t think, can’t even _breathe_. 

Harry lets go of the headboard, flailing blindly to find something else to hold onto. Nick catches one of them in his own free hand, thumb stroking the skin of Harry’s palm. 

“Easy love, easy. Breathe for me Harry, just breathe, good lad.” 

Harry tries to focus on Nick’s voice over the sudden burst of white noise in his head, but it’s still long moments of helpless shuddering and whimpering before he manages to give Nick a shaky smile. He’s almost surprised that Nick doesn’t pull out again, but then he supposes working his hand back out won’t really be that easy. Plus, Nick has done this before, so maybe Harry’s reaction wasn’t completely unexpected. 

Nick smiles back at him; that brilliant sort of smile reserved just for moments like these, speaking of all the things that there are no words for. “Look at you,” Nick murmurs, and it sounds almost reverent. As if Harry’s the one taking Nick’s breath away. 

“Nick,” Harry breathes out. It’s a plea, but Harry’s not sure for what. Nick seems to know though, getting his free hand on Harry’s cock, which is flagging a little, but it doesn’t take much for Nick to get him fully hard again. 

Harry looks down at his body. He can’t see much from this angle, really, but it’s enough; Nick’s hand wanking him and his other arm disappearing between Harry’s legs. And then Nick twists his hand inside Harry and Harry’s _gone_ \- comes so hard that he thinks he might literally see stars. 

Nick pulls his hand out slowly, it goes easy now that Harry’s boneless. Harry feels too empty when it’s gone; he wants more of Nick, all of Nick.

“Fuck me,” Harry pleads, “please, Nick.”

Nick pauses for a moment, his hands on his jeans where he was trying to get a hand of himself. “Are you sure, Harry?” 

Harry nods, maybe a little frantic, afraid Nick will say no; now that the idea is in his head he can’t let it go. “Yeah, just like this, _please_.” 

Nick doesn’t say anything more, but he gets his jeans off and gets a condom. He sticks two fingers into Harry experimentally, crooks them so they rub against sensitized flesh. Harry squirms, pleads with Nick to hurry up. 

It feels different as Nick pushes into him; raw, but not painful. Harry’s loose enough that Nick can push in on a long, easy thrust. He kisses Harry as he bottoms out, and Harry brings his arms up around Nick’s neck; his legs around Nick’s waist to urge him in further. 

Nick doesn’t last long. He bites into the already bruised skin by Harry’s collarbone as he comes, making Harry arch up against him, getting Nick deeper. Harry’s pretty sure he would be coming again, if it was physically possible. 

They kiss for long moments,while Nick is still inside Harry. Harry winces when Nick finally pulls out; he feels sore now, and too sensitive. 

Sleep catches up to Harry quickly, and he yawns demonstratively, pawing at Nick to get him to lie back down. Nick placates him with another kiss, but Harry still whines softly when Nick gets out of bed. 

“I’ll be right with you,” Nick says, petting Harry’s cheek with the hand not holding the condom. He disappears into the bathroom, and comes back with a damp face cloth to clean Harry up best he can before getting back into bed.

“‘M the little spoon,” Harry murmurs sleepily, turning away from Nick and shuffling backwards a little. 

Nick just kisses the back of Harry’s neck, before pulling Harry snug against his chest. 

“Sweet dreams, love.” 

But Harry’s sleep is blissfully dreamless.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, I actually meant to write spanking porn? This is... not spanking porn, lol. And I blame the tattoo thing on what was going on in my feed as I was writing.


End file.
